


The Match

by Sams_Sister (Sams7)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sams7/pseuds/Sams_Sister
Summary: Sam is expecting a long, involved briefing. But Jack has other ideas.





	The Match

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2004 for the SJFic Anniversary Contest
> 
> Takes place just before Season 8; references "Children of the Gods" (when we are first introduced to Samantha Carter)
> 
> Many thanks to my enthusiastic and patient beta-reader, Evangeline, to Mith, Linz, and Jo R. for helpful feedback, and to my husband who in his own way inspired this.

~

General Jack O’Neill looked up from the paperwork he was toying with as the sound of a door opening and the click of high heels alerted him to the time. He rose, straightened his uniform, and went into the briefing room.

Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter stood at the far end of the empty room. Jack stopped and stared for a moment, taking in her trim uniformed figure appreciatively. _Damn, she looks good in dress blues!_ His admiring smile faded a bit as he took in the large stack of folders in her arms. He felt a slight pang of guilt. She must have been preparing for this briefing all morning. He gave her an enigmatic smile as he authoritatively strode the length of the room to join her.

“Carter. Glad you could make it.”

Sam looked puzzled. “Am I early or late, sir?”

“Right on time as usual, Colonel.” He enjoyed the momentary confusion on her face as he used her new title. He hadn’t gotten used to his yet either.

She recovered quickly. “I had understood this to be an official briefing with the brass from Washington, _General_ ,” she returned. His eyes twinkled ever so slightly. 

“Have a seat, Carter, and I’ll fill you in.” He indicated the chair at the end of the row near them, and took the seat at the foot of the table at right angles to it. She raised an eyebrow at this unusual seating arrangement, glancing for a moment up at the head of the table where he now usually sat. Then she did as he directed, sitting and almost bumping her knees against his as they were seated so close together. Stacking the folders neatly on the table in front of her, she waited, a bemused smile playing across her lips.

Jack just sat and gazed at her for a moment, savoring her perplexed look.

At last she ventured, “Sir? Do we have some unfinished business to take care of before the briefing?”

“As a matter of fact, we do….” To her amazement he reached over and slid the folders aside, then crooked his arm towards her. A devilish grin crossed his face. “I believe you proposed that we arm wrestle?” 

He could see the wheels turning in her head in that quintessential calculating Carter manner and watched as an indulgent smile began to spread across her face. 

“So I did, sir,” she responded as she clasped his outstretched hand and prepared. “And what does the winner get, if I may ask?”

“Seven more years, Carter. Seven more years.”

And so the match began.

~

_“Shouldn’t there be cake? I think there should be cake.”_


End file.
